


Five Card Stud

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: 2018 SPN A/B/O Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Rimming, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Strip Poker, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Omega mates Dean and Castiel decide to play a game of cards with their Alpha friend, Benny(This is to fill theStrip Pokersquare on mySPN A/B/O Bingo Card)





	Five Card Stud

“Five card stud,” Benny says, dealing five face-down cards to Dean, Castiel and himself in rapid succession.  “We’ll skip the bettin’ rounds and go straight to showdown. Winner gets to keep their clothes on and all the losers,” he winks at this point, and Dean chuckles.  Castiel’s cheeks turn bright red, “Have got to take off a piece of their clothes. Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Dean says with a smirk.  “You wearing any underwear, Alpha?”

Benny blinks in surprise, his cheeks turning pink.  He smiles. “Good one, Dean. I guess you’ll just have to play me to find out, huh?”

“I don’t think I quite understand the rules of this game,” Castiel says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  Dean chuckles and reaches out and pat Castiel’s shoulder.

“That’s alright, sweetheart.  I’ll help you out.”

Castiel frowns thoughtfully, like he doesn’t quite believe Dean’s words, but nods solemnly nonetheless.  He picks up his cards and peeks at them, frowning. He has a pair of 6’s, an Ace, a Jack, 7, and a 3. He leans over and shows them to Dean.  “Is this good?” he whispers. Benny chuckles as he watches the two Omegas confer, and Dean points to which cards Castiel should discard and which he should keep.

“I feel like you two shouldn’t be allowed to work together,” Benny says with a snort.

“Relax, Benny,” Dean murmurs, sliding two of his own cards across the table and beckoning for Benny to deal him a new hand.  “You’ll have the both of us naked soon enough.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel says with a smug smile, tapping his fingers against the new hand of cards he’s holding.  “I’m very confident that I am going to win this round.”

Dean rolls his eyes, leaning over to peak at Castiel’s new hand.  Benny laughs at the two of them, and Dean turns and plants a wet kiss against the side of Castiel’s lips.  “You’re supposed to keep a poker face, babe.”

“Alright, showdown,” Benny says after he deals himself his own new cards.  Sure enough, Castiel does win- a fact that Dean chalks up to beginner’s luck and his own intervention- and Benny and Dean both begin to strip.  Benny opts to take off his shirt, exposing a broad chest and big muscles, and a tattoo of a massive elm tree that spans his entire shoulder and parts of his chest.  Dean slips off his socks, smirking at Benny when the Alpha scoffs at him, and tosses the garments to the side with a delicate flick of his wrist and a smirk on his lips.

“Really?” is all he says.  Dean grins.

“Cas’s turn to deal. Pass the deck,” he says,  Castiel smiles bashfully at Benny and holds out his hand, wiggling his fingers as his eyes rake up and down the Alpha’s chiseled body.  Benny groans as he hands over the deck.

“You two’ll be the death of me.”

“Well,” Dean says, gathering up his cards as Castiel deals them.  He smirks, “I don’t think that’s  _ quite _ the point of strip poker.  Is it?”

“Don’t get cocky, Dean,” Benny grumbles, frowning at the hand he’s been given.  Castiel grins.

“I think  _ that is _ actually the point of strip poker, though.”

Dean smiles at Castiel, amused, and gestures for him to show him his hand.  Castiel allows Dean to peek again, and then they discard and redeal. This time it’s Benny who wins; Dean decides to strip off his pants, revealing a simply pair of black boxers underneath.  He makes sure to make a big show of bending over to take off his pants, though, and he can tell by the flare of his nostrils and awkward shifting of his legs that Benny smells his slick from across the table.

Castiel shrugs out of his shirt, smirking at the sharp inhale his display draws from both his Omega boyfriend and Benny. On each of his pink, dusky nipples Castiel is wearing ruby red nipple sticks, with long tassels hanging down against his chest.  Dean reaches out to give one a tug, and Benny looks like he’s positively drooling at the other end of the table.

“Where’d you get those from, Cher?”

“Ebay,” Castiel answers without missing a beat.  Dean blinks at him, mouth moving but no words coming out.  Finally he manages to sputter out.

“ _ Ebay? _ ”

“They came in a pack of 12 for $8.00 _.   _ We have some left at the apartment, if you would like to borrow them,” he says.  Dean smiles and reaches out to flick at one of the tassels; it spins around and around and Castiel bats Dean’s hands away.

“So do those… count as pieces of clothing?” Benny asks, blinking in awe at Castiel’s chest, unable to pry his eyes away.  “Because I kinda don’t want you to take them off.”

Castiel smirks.  “We’ll see. Dean, it’s your turn to deal,” he says, and holds the deck of cards out for his boyfriend.  Dean’s eyes rake up and down Castiel’s body again, lingering, and for just a second Castiel thinks he’s going to forget all about the cards and take him on the table right now.  Then, Dean snatches the cards from him and quickly deals them across the table.

In the end, it turns out that Benny wasn’t wearing any underwear.  Which Dean thinks he is much too proud about, but the sight of the Alpha’s half-hard cock with the knot already starting to swell at the base makes him wet, and he can’t deny it.  That, combined with the panties that Castiel decided to wear (wow, did everybody make special preparations for this game except for him?) makes it  _ pretty clear  _ how this night is going to end for the three of them.

“One more round,” Dean says, legs crossed to hide his bare cock, that peeks up already half-hard from his lap.  Castiel glances at him with his eyebrows raised, then lets his gaze slide over to Benny curiously.

“Why?  You’re naked already, Benny is quite obviously ready to knot at least one of us…” his eyes linger on Benny’s hard-on, already held hard in the Alpha’s hand.  Benny smirks and Dean lets out a little huff.

“Yeah, well… Benny’s still got his socks on.  I’m not gonna fuck an Alpha who’s still wearing his  _ socks _ ,” he says.  Benny starts to protest that he can always just take them off himself, but Dean has already dealt out the next hand. 

And when he loses, inevitably, Castiel is very confused when he stands up like he’s going to strip another item off.  Because Dean is already completely nude, what more could he have to take off? But then, he reaches behind himself and his mouth drops open in a pleasured sigh, and onto the table he places a slick plug.

“Well, I think that’s game over,” Benny drawls, watching with wide and glistening eyes as Dean bends over the table, legs parted, loose and open hole dripping slick down the inside of his thighs.  Castiel literally drops his cards onto the floor, leaning over to Dean’s side of the table and grabbing greedily at the globes of his mate’s ass. Without a moment’s hesitation he presses his face against the cleft of Dean’s ass and laps at his hole, moaning at the sweet, sweet taste of his slick.

“Hey, don’t start without me,” Benny laughs, standing up and making his way around the table.  Castiel looks up at Benny with hooded eyes, his lips and chin glistening with fresh slick. He lips his lips.

“If you ask nicely, I think Dean would like to suck you off,” he says, eyes lingering on Benny’s flushed and heavy cock.  “And then, when he’s done, I am going to ride you.”

Benny swallows hard and looks down at Dean, who grins and reaches out to grab hold of Benny’s thick thighs and pull him in.  He sticks his tongue out and lets the heavy head of Benny’s cock slap against his cheek, pre-spend smearing all over his lips.  “Yeah,” he says, and drags his tongue carefully from base to tip of Benny’s throbbing cock. The Alpha shivers and stifles a moan.

“You two really are gonna be the death of me,” he gasps and Dean swallows him down, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard at the part of Benny’s cock that he can fit in his mouth.  Yeah, this is going to be a long,  _ long  _ night.


End file.
